Greywings/ Honorwing royal families
Greywings/_Honorwing_royal_families Honorwing Royal Family Queen Silvermoon When you first see her, she looks almost as though she plans to kill you in your sleep. But as you soon find out she only looks that way because she doesn't like other dragons much and shes an introvert. Shes a wise and great leader with some sadness in her life. King Lawmaker Her first husband and current king, he loves children and his pet cows. He owns a small garden and often hangs out there with Defender. He is ackward at first but happy to be with anyone really. Princess Lawkeeper, oldest born A regal and compossed child who will be the next queen, she is the best example of being a royal. She is ths best babysitter for her siblings, but mostly lectures them on how to sit the right way. Sometimes in her dreams she thinks she has future vision but most are dreams. She tries to see into the timeline where shes queen but sees turkey instead. She doesn't even like turkey. Prince Chaoskiller, nineth oldest Dark and brooding to most, the only few he shows emotions to are his siblings. He likes to hunt game and is often out of the castle for that reason. He can just barely read other dragons emotions but he has to focus so hard he gives himself a headache. Princess Peacelover, eighth oldest Lawkeepers mini verison, she tries her hardest to be just like her sister and follows her around like a puppy. Peacelover never stops talking about being connected to Lawkeeper. A thing no one knows is she often practices flying to Waterfall island and breaks all the rules in the book. Prince Truelaw, seventh oldest The only blind family member and quite the whiner at first, but once you get to know him he's funny and nerdy. The random spewer of trivia is his well known name. He has a bad habit of curling and uncurling his tail alot. Most other dragons love to hear his cute laugh, but he doesn't do that alot. He pretends to wear glasses because Silentoath told him it was all the rage, so now he goes around with useless glasses and dragons don't dare tell him anything about it. Prince Greatrule, sixth oldest The friend to everyone around him, the one who gets almost everything right the first time, and just tries harder to get it, never giving up. People often joke about how his name should of been 'Greattry', and he argees. His laugh can often be heard echoing in the castle. He wants to be a diptolmaic when he grows older and become friends with everyone. Princess Silentoath, fifth youngest A prankster who plays light hearted jokes on everyone. She has a great memory of both desdruos and even slowly created her own code with her brothers. She doesn't really like Lawkeeper or being royal but shes happy still. Prince Defender, fourth youngest A bright cheery giggly thing who dances around alot. You can mostly see him with Silentoath "whispering" to each other or dancing and laughing in king Lawmakers gardren of flowers. Prince Codement, the third youngest A mysterious child who pretends to be a kid, but inside is burning with fury....thats not his. When hes alone he only truly becomes himself, an evil creature who is smart and dangerous that wants to kill every royal dragon. The king is often worried and keeps Codement at his side since he knows Codement is part of a painters prophecy. Princess Justice, second youngest and twins with Braveone 2 years old, she sleeps, plays, crys, then falls back to sleep. Princess Braveone, the youngest twin Does the same as Justice. Greywing royal family Queen Wolfkiller A great dragon to have a conversation with, shes a social butterfly who loves everyone. She is one of the better ones at both reading emotions and basic future visions but it still gives her head aches. She will protect her kingdom fircely, like its one of her children. She was named when she was young and killed an entire wolf pack that was on one of the smaller islands around. She was only five years old and the orinigal name was Loudeyes. King Greentail A king who follows his wife in the shadows and doesn't like to make scenes. He loves her though. His friend is King Lawmaker and they laugh alot when they see eachother. His name is a pale grassy green colour, and markings on the side of his wings that are the same. The rest of his scales are a foggy colour as most Greywings are. Both of his eyes are a light wood brown colour. Princess Bluescales Bluescales wants to be the best queen she can be, and snaps at dragons who breaks her rules. She follows her mom around alot, learning from her. She has anger issues but she hides them, just staring angrily at those who annoy her. All of her talons are a light blue similar to ice but its still noticeable. Her eyes are a dark brown with hints of gold. Prince Tradeplay A friendly dragon who loves a good deal, and even more loves to trade with merchants. He's sly wih words and great with puns. Sometimes he goes to a market place to practice his skills. Princess Foglover She doesn't really like other dragons that well and her room has little light. A fog-gifted with a ghost that she uses as a spy and a friend. Most dragons call her quiet and watching even though she's never around. Small grey circles surrounds her eyes, and her eye colour are a deeper grey. Her scales are whiter then fog and her wing membranes are white stained glass. Even her talons and horns are lighter grey than normal. Princess Stonecrusher Her sculptures work is well renown, and for a good reason. She takes great pride but can always find the flaws in every peice of work. But she is the edgy queen that no one can stop. Fishswimmer and Stonecrusher are great friends that mostly talk to each other. Prince Loudroar He has anger issues and most dragons dont talk to him. He doesn't care though, as he likes to fly and that calms him. (He was the one who dropped baby Fishswimmer in the ocean.) His horns are dark blue and his scales are a gray colour. His tail is a bit longer than most. Princess Fishswimmer When she was younger, she was dropped in the ocean and almost drowned by her siblings. Now days she has a deep fear of water and doesn't like to fly over it. She often helps Stonecrusher with her works and their great firends because of it. Prince Mountainclimber Mountainclimber dreams of exploring the ring of chaos since he heard of it. Not afraid of anything, he explores the castle and lets his mind take over as he fight the dead dragon tribes he makes up. Princess Berryeater She eats alot for her age. The weirdest thing is she's a vegetarian, and only eats the decorative berries on plates at dinner. She is still very young, so she might grow out of this stage. Prince Happyeyes His friendliness is hard not to miss. Friendly to everyone, his name describes him well. When he's around he makes everyone smiley and when he leaves everyone smiles and a bit friendlier. Prince Lesserspark The youngest child, only three years old. He complains and weeps around alot, almost like a deflated ballon. Trivia Codements prochecy One of your children Shall be filled with hate, from many years ago, '' ''A dangerous power thought used for good An old enitiy came for revenge Only the same power can help you Choose wisely * The families always meet at the island of Peace when they want to discuss business or just want to talk to eachother. * There are twenty eight royal dragons, and only three have basic future vision and mind reading (but it gives them a small headache if they focus for too long), ones a fog-gifted, ones blind, ones a prochecy product, and only one pair of twins. * The two families sometimes meet at the island of peace to chat. * Why do they have so many prochecies around? P.S whatttttt nevermind...... Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Fanmade Tribes Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Honourwings/Greywings stuff Category:Royalty